Maldición o cumplido?
by Misuki.YaOi LoVeR
Summary: Se reanudara el torneo de Shamanes?, ya se les a dado la noticia (no homofóbicos y familiares mios XD)WARNING! HoroxRenx? Yaoi en proximos capitulos!CAPITULO NUMERO 3 ARRIBA! La historia cambiara radicalmente, no se lo pierdan!.. perdon por la tardanza! u
1. Todos Reunidos

Que onda!!!! Les saluda Misuki alias ...::YaOi LoVeR::.. -, este es mi primer fic y espero sea de su agrado, y si de verdad me consideran novata y que apesto como escritora háganmelo saber lo más pronto posible, claro, tomen en cuenta que es apenas el primer capitulo jejejeje -  
  
--------------------------- 1er Capitulo: Todos Reunidos.  
  
El torneo de shamanes había sido suspendido después de los grandes acontecimientos sucedidos en este, el shaman mas temible y poderoso de todos había desaparecido gracias a un joven de castaña cabellera e hipnotizante sonrisa...  
  
Habían pasado ya varios meses y nadie había obtenido noticias de los sucedido con el torneo de shamanes, aun...  
  
La noche comenzaba a refrescar, era una noche normal en la pensión de los Asakura, todo se encontraba calmado, sus residentes se encontraban en paz después de mucho tiempo de arduas batallas.  
  
-Annita... TT-TT ya puedo descansar??- se quejaba el castaño mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nariz y barbilla hasta caer a la tierra, mientras se encontraba parado de manos, con toda la sangre yéndosele a la cabeza y para variar unos jarrones llenos de agua en los pies.  
  
-NO!!, es la quincuagésima vez que me preguntas, ya me estas impacientando, además no has terminado y tu te lo buscaste- la itako se encontraba tranquilamente recargada en una pared con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente meditando.  
  
-Pero Annita... no fue mi culpa que se rompiera el jarrón...además ya estaba muy viejo.. -  
  
PMMMMMM!!!- - AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa- - amo Yoh!!!!-  
  
Error!.. nuca debió decir eso, en ese momento Anna abrió sus ojos de golpe con las llamas de su aura reflejadas en ellos, y momentos después Yoh salió volando a quien sabe donde con Amidamaru siguiendo su rastro por el aire.  
  
########## Flashback ###########  
  
-Donde pongo esto Anita?..nn'-  
  
-Ponlo en el buró de la entrada, y con mucho cuidado me entiendes!?, es muy antiguo y muchas personas lo comprarían a un gran precio!!-  
  
-o..ok Anita- Yho se dirigía a hacia la entrada de la casa mientras Anna se encerró en el cuarto de la televisión para ver sus caricaturas favoritas (ya hay que cambiarle no? XD)  
  
Logro poner el jarrón con mucho cuidado en el buró indicado, siendo que estuvo a punto de caérsele minutos atrás..  
  
-Fiu...- exclamó Yho limpiándose el sudor de la frente, cuando de repente...  
  
-Que onda familia!!!!-  
  
Chocolove había llegado de visita, pero al entrar abrió la puerta de golpe provocando que Yoh diera un brinco para atrás del susto y...  
  
CRASHH!!!  
  
Yoh: - TT-TT... oh oh!!-  
  
Chocolove: -Ay, mamita, ya se descalabro!!!-  
  
-SSHHHHH!!...- corrió Yoh a taparle la boca a Chocolove esperando que Anna no hubiera escuchado el relajo, pero para su suerte esta se encontraba dormida, gracias a un comercial de colchones.  
  
Asi fue como Yoh ya se había ganado un tremendo castigo, pero no hubiera sido tan "tremendo" si este con la ayuda de su "muy inteligente" amigo lograran pegar el jarrón pedazo por pedazo, con un poco de goma como lo haría cualquier niño inocente como nuestro querido Yoh, y el resultado fue que el jarrón termino viéndose como....... un jarrón!!! Oo.... lograron componer el jarrón (aleluya, aleluya...!!) y satisfechos con su trabajo se fueron a descansar pero nadie podía engañar a la gran itako por lo que el castigo fue mayor.. (TT-TT)  
  
############ FIN DE FLASHBACK ###########  
  
Se encontraban reunidos en el comedor Anna, Chocolove, Tamao e Yoh, este sobandose el gran chichon que tenía en la cabeza mientras le pasaba una bolsa con hielo.  
  
Yoh: -Eres muy cruel conmigo TT-TT- dijo sobandose con mas insistencia la cabeza, Anna solo permaneció callada ignorando las quejas de su prometido  
  
Chocolove: -Y a que me mandaste a llamar pue' -  
  
Yoh: -Solo espera un poco más, ya que estén todos reunidos será más fácil contar el porque los reuní... -  
  
Momentos después comenzaron a llegar uno por uno, Horo Horo del norte, Ren Tao de China, Liserg de Inglaterra, Ryo de... la calle, Manta de su casa y Fausto con Eliza que se encontraban en el consultorio de la casa que mandaron instalar para este, todos se reunieron en el comedor, ya había pasado un rato ya que todos comenzaron a comentar sus experiencias de esos meses sin verse, todos se encontraban tan contentos de verse que olvidaron la razón de su visita, incluso Ren Tao se sentía contento de ver sus amigos aunque no lo demostrara y se escondiera de bajo de su fría actitud.  
  
Ren: - Y bien? para que nos llamaste Yoh?- interrumpió alzando la voz logrando que todos pusieran más atención al asunto y que todo se tornara más silencioso y eso era lo que quería ya que, según él, hacían tremendo relajo, además, si lo hicieron viajar desde tan lejos debería haber una muy buena razón y no se quedaría esperando a que todos terminaran de contar sus vidas.  
  
Yoh: -Bien, les mande llamar por que Silver me lo pidió hace unos días-  
  
Todos: oo, SIlver???  
  
Horo Horo: -y para que nos necesita a todos juntos?-  
  
Ren: -Pues no es demasiado obvio??, de seguro se trata del torneo de shamanes.-  
  
Horo: -a.. y a ti quien te pregunto sabelotodo!?!?-  
  
Ren: -pues tu preguntaste primero!!!-  
  
Horo: -quieres pelear cabeza deforme!!!!?-  
  
Ren: -cuando quieras !!!  
  
-SILENCIO!!!- grito Anna por lo que todos se quedaron estáticos y bien calladitos -dejen que Yoh continúe!!-  
  
Yoh: -gracias Annita -  
  
Anna: uu  
  
Yoh: -como les iba diciendo, Silver me pidió que los reuniera por que en unos días el vendrá a darnos instrucciones de lo que ocurrirá con el torneo de shamanes  
  
Liserg: -Torneo de shamanes? Entonces Hao regreso?- pregunto Liserg tan exaltado que se levantó de su lugar golpeando la mesa con las manos extendidas.  
  
Yoh: uu realmente no tengo idea, por eso será mejor que esperemos pacientemente a que llegue Silver con las noticias --  
  
Horo: -Bueno, mientras ese día llega nos tendremos que quedar aquí, no es cierto?, entonces... donde esta la comida??? tengo hambre!! o-  
  
Anna: - así es, tendrán que quedarse aquí por lo que pagaran su hospedaje con trabajo, ¬¬ si es que alguien desea pagar hágalo ahora, pero les advierto que son tarifas muy altas-  
  
Todos dirigen una mirada asesina a Horo por haber mencionado el tema.  
  
Horo: -que, que dije? T - T  
  
Ryo: -vamos Anna, no hay descuento para amigos??-  
  
Manta: -es cierto, después de todos somos amigos no es así?-  
  
Anna: -¬¬ a quien le dices amiga chaparro cabezón, además no se de que te quejas, tu si cuentas con el dinero suficiente par pagar el hospedaje-  
  
Manta: -incluso para mi es muy alta la tarifa uú- murmuro Manta para no ser escuchado pero aun así recibió la fría y asesina mirada de la itako.  
  
Manta: TT-TT  
  
Anna: -De acuerdo!!, si nadie desea pagar comiencen sus labores, en un momento estará la cena-  
  
Horo: -Uuu, que bien! -  
  
Todos: ¬¬'  
  
Y así todos comenzaron sus labores, Tamao y Pilika se encargaban de hacer las compras y hacer la comida, Horo Horo limpiaba los pisos, Liserg barría el patio trasero, Ryo el delantero, Chocolove sacudía muebles, Manta ponía la mesa (un trabajo difícil para alguien de su tamaño, XD), Yoh se encontraba entrenando por ordenes de Anna y Ren al parecer prefirió pagar el hospedaje a rebajarse a trabajar siguiendo ordenes de una mujer (clásico).  
  
Continuara...  
  
Que les parece? Algo muy simple verdad? O simplemente lo ordinario, pero no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, es el primer capitulo tomen muy en cuenta eso, todo puede cambiar.  
  
Les aseguro que este fic será más interesante de lo que se imaginan, wajajaja  
  
Onegai!! Mandenme un review para saber si a alguien le intereso por lo menos el titulo XD, acepto todo tipo de criticas, aunque prefiero las constructivas claro jaja. Y sobretodo los necesito para saber si sigo con la historia por que este es apenas el comienzo  
  
Bueno asi me despido, SAYONARA!!! 3 


	2. La noticia de Silver

Ke ondaaa!!! Aquí toy de regreso, yo Mizuki ...::YaOi LoVeR::..., con un nuevo capitulo.. y a propósito... le cambie el nombre al fic jeje -, espero que no les dificulte el encontrarlo por que es la primera vez que subo un capitulo y ps andaba experimentado y fue el primer titulo que se me ocurrió aunque creo que dice gran parte de la historia verdad? jeje ', incluso el primero me salio un poco corto, baka yo!...el nuevo titulo es "Maldición o cumplido?".  
  
El nuevo titulo es menos explicito, aunque un poco más elaborado (a quien quiero engañar ¬¬... XD) y lo tuve que cambiar por problemas familiares XP, mi hermana lo encontró y comenzó a leerlo oo (todos: ¬¬) que? Es enserio, me da mucha pena y mas tratándose de yaoi, jhm.  
  
Por medio de este medio (la intelectual me dicen ¬¬ :p) agradezco de todo corazón a maylin asakura por su review de verdad DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!! enserio que me da muchos ánimos saber que a alguien le interesa leer un fic hecho por mi jeje, nunca pensé que realmente recibiría uno -, me has subido el autoestima y espero no decepcionarte más adelante -'.  
  
A, si!, los personajes no me pertenecen, cada uno es de respectivo creador y/o diseñador, yo solo me divierto con ellos -, XD.  
  
A continuación les presentó el segundo capitulo o  
  
Nota: lo que se encuentra entre comillas ("") es el pensamiento de los personajes.  
  
2do Capitulo: La noticia de Silver  
  
Y así todos comenzaron sus labores, Tamao y Pilika se encargaban de hacer las compras y hacer la comida, Horo Horo limpiaba los pisos, Liserg barría el patio trasero, Ryo el delantero, Chocolove sacudía muebles, Manta ponía la mesa (un trabajo difícil para alguien de su tamaño, XD), Yoh se encontraba entrenando por ordenes de Anna y Ren al parecer prefirió pagar el hospedaje a rebajarse a trabajar siguiendo ordenes de una mujer (clásico).  
  
-Vaya, por que me habrá tocado la tarea más difícil?- Horo Horo se quejaba en voz alta para sí mismo ya que en realidad le habían dado la tarea más difícil por que lavar los pisos incluía escaleras, pisos superiores, pisos inferiores, cuartos, baños, en pocas palabras toda la casa, aunque según Anna era lo justo ya que él era el que más consumía alimentos en toda la pensión. (y eso no se puede negar XD)  
  
En ese momento se encontraba a gatas limpiando todo el piso que rodeaba la casa y que daban hacia el exterior de esta, cuando de repente después de dar varias vueltas a la casa se dio cuenta de que Ren no se encontraba en ningún lado, ya había topado con Pilika y Tamao cuando regresaron de hacer las compras, con Yoh cuando este se encontraba corriendo alrededor de la casa (como entrenamiento, lógico), con Ryo mientras barria el patio y con Chocolove mientras sacudia un trapo sucio hacia fuera de la casa. La ultima vez que había visto a Ren fue en el comedor cuando todos se retiraron a realizar las labores, a decir verdad, Ren no había salido junto con los demás, fue el ultimo en salir después de un rato. De verdad tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo, la ultima vez que cruzaron palabras fue en la pelea del comedor y no deseaba que fuera lo ultimo que se dijeran después de tanto tiempo de no verse, después de todo eran amigos.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se había detenido y se encontraba sentado en el suelo, miro hacia el patio y encontró con que Liserg se encontraba ahí barriendo las hojas.  
  
-Ey!!, Liserg!!- le grito Horo Horo logrando que este volteara instantáneamente.  
  
-Si? Que ocurre?-  
  
-No has visto a Ren por algún lado?- pregunto Horo Horo intentando no mostrar mucho interés en el tono de su voz.  
  
-No, pero de seguro se debe encontrar en su habitación-  
  
-"En su habitación?, no debería estar trabajando como todos los demás?" E.. esta bien, gracias!!- grito hacia Liserg retirándose rápidamente a gatas con el trapo en sus manos aparentemente continuando con su tarea.  
  
-Eee? o-o?- Liserg se quedó solo nuevamente por lo que solo continuo barriendo las hojas –" es verdad, donde se encontrara, que estará haciendo?"- dio un suspiro, sacudió la cabeza y solo continuo.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Horo Horo ya se encontraba limpiando las escaleras como "parte de su trabajo", y asi despistadamente siguió "limpiando" hacia arriba hasta topar con la puerta de la habitación de Ren, abrió un poco la puerta y echo un vistazo y ahí se encontraba él, entrenando como de costumbre, Horo Horo respiro profundamente y abrio completamente la puerta logrando llamar la atención de Ren,  
  
-Con que aquí estas!!- exclamo Horo Horo con un tono de disgusto  
  
-Si, y? Me sorprende que lo descubrieras- respondió Ren en tono frió y arrogante al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y continuaba el entrenamiento (el cual consistía en dar golpes al aire con su lanza a gran velocidad).  
  
-Por qué tu no estas trabajando como todos los demás?!?- reclamó Horo Horo exasperado por la actitud de Ren (cosa que siempre ocurría cada vez que cruzaban palabra) pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era pelear con él.  
  
-Por que para tu información el gran Ren Tao no se rebajara a realizar esos tediciosos trabajos- esta vez ya había detenido su entrenamiento y solo se encontraba de espaldas hacia Horo Horo y continuo –por lo que preferí pagar el hospedaje mientras obtenemos noticias del torneo de shamanes- esta vez su tono de voz sonó burlón lo que molesto Horo Horo pero no perdería la paciencia tan fácilmente.  
  
-Entonces el orgulloso y millonario señorito prefirió pagar..u-u- en tono más burlón que el de Ren  
  
Porque? Porque siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio? Por que siempre era él quien gustaba de molestarlo? Por que no puede ser una persona normal? Por que no puede molestar a otras personas? "Por que tiene que ser a mi!!! A mi!! Yo, la persona que nunca se atrevería a hacerle un daño grave! Por que siempre me provoca? A caso él lo sabe? Él sabe que yo no sería capaz de romperle un solo hueso y por eso disfruta tanto molestándome?"  
  
Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza de Ren cosa que solo lo irrito aun más que la burla de Horo Horo  
  
-Eso no es algo que te incumba!!!! Que? Quieres pelear de nuevo?- Ren había explotado de nuevo y solo esperaba la respuesta de su compañero para comenzar la lucha ya que ya sostenía su lanza fuertemente en su mano.  
  
-No-  
  
Ren quedo estático ante aquella respuesta, todo el tiempo en que habían tenido de conocerse nunca le había sucedido esto, siempre era común que Horo Horo respondiera con un "Claro cabeza de aguijón" o un "Cuando quieras cabeza de tiburón" ahora que se suponía que haría, se sentía como un tonto, solo ahí parado, estático, y con una cara de sorpresa de la que Horo Horo se dio cuenta a lo que reacciono rápidamente después de haber contestado tan seriamente.  
  
-Escucha Ren, no vine aquí para pelear contigo- Horo Horo lo decía de forma seria pero en cuanto este termino la explicación Ren se recupero del shock y se volteo bruscamente de espaldas hacia Horo Horo nuevamente.  
  
-Entonces a que veniste si no es a eso? Solo estas interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento –  
  
-Ren, yo...- Ren sintió el cambió en la voz de Horo Horo, ya lo sentía venir, algo muy serio estaba por declararle a lo que Ren solo pudo mantenerse estático, esperando, cosa muy difícil de realizar ya que la tensión del momento lo volvería loco.  
  
PRUUMMM!!!  
  
-CON QUE AQUÍ ESTAN!!!- era Anna que había azotado la puerta bruscamente – Horo Horo!! Si no fuera por que Silver ya se encuentra abajo esperándonos te daría un gran castigo por dejar tu trabajo!!-  
  
-Silver dices!!??- exclamaron Ren y Horo Horo al mismo tiempo sin notar la interrupción de su (muy interesante) conversación.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ya se encontraban todo reunidos en el comedor (por que siempre es en el comedor? XD) esperando las noticias de Silver, todos lo miraban atentos mientras este bebía de su taza de té y en cuanto bajó la taza todos comenzaron a interrogarlo.  
  
-BASTA!!- grito Anna y todos permanecieron en silencio –déjenlo empezar!-  
  
Silver: -Gracias Anna u-u... Bien, ya saben todos por que los e mandado reunir aqui?-  
  
Chocolovo: -pa' explicarnos lo del torneo de shamanes, que no?-  
  
Silver: -No, en realidad los he reunidos a todos aquí para evitarme la tarea de buscarlos y notificarles individualmente n-n-  
  
Todos: oO...¬¬ "es tan malo como chocolove"  
  
Chocolove, Pilika y Tamao: -jajajajajajjajjaJAJAJAJAJ XD, es muy gracioso, jaja que simpático, jajajaj.  
  
El resto: ¬¬ "tenían que ser..."  
  
Yoh: - ' jeje.. no, pero ya enserio Silver, para que has venido, cual es la gran noticia?-  
  
Silver: jhmjhm (aclarándose la garganta)... bien, esto es para lo que los he reunido en verdad, los grandes espiritus nos han pedido a los antiguos oficiales del torneo de shamanes que reunamos a todos los shamanes del mundo en la aldea apache nuevamente, ahí mismo los grandes espíritus se mostraran y nos darán instrucciones de lo que ocurrirá a continuación.  
  
Ryo: - Entonces tu tampoco tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá con el torneo de shamanes, no es así?-  
  
Silver: O-O a..., este u-u si, así es.  
  
Yoh: u-u mmm ya veo, y cuando tendremos que partir a la aldea apache?-  
  
Silver: -Lo mas rápido posible de ser necesario pero como ya todos ustedes conocen la localización de aldea cualquier día de estos estará bien - -  
  
Anna: -Esta bien, saldrán mañana al amanecer?-  
  
Todos: -"Saldran?"-  
  
Yoh: -No nos acompañaras Anita? O.o? "TT-TT o gracias, gracias!!"-  
  
Anna: -Me crees loca?, no soportaría otro viaje como aquel, además ya saben donde queda el lugar, pero aun así... – en ese momento volteo de manera amenazadora y con una mirada muy fija hacia Yoh - no creas que que te salvaras del entrenamiento, entrenaras todo lo que queda de esta noche hasta mañana en la mañana y cuando ya se encuentren aya permanecerás vigilado por si no sigues con tus entrenamientos.- en ese momento aparecieron los fantasmas de la casa a espaladas de Anna y estos saludaban feliz y burlonamente a Yoh.  
  
Yoh: -TTTT si Anna... "por que yo!?"-  
  
Después de la reunión en el comedor y de la partida de Silver todos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones para empacar y descansar ya que el día siguiente seria un día muy pesado empezando por tener que levantarse a la madrugada y cargar el equipaje hasta el aeropuerto si es que Ryo no conseguía que Billy se presentara con su camioneta cosa que no era muy probable ya que este se encontraba de vacaciones según Ryo (al parecer se mantienen en contacto XD).  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
Horo Horo ya había terminado de empacar algo que no fue la gran cosa ya que solo habían permanecido un día ahí y no había hecho mucho desorden aun. Después de empacar decidió ir hacia las aguas termales a tomar un relajante baño para así poder conciliar el sueño fácilmente.  
  
El cielo ya estaba oscuro y las únicas luces que se mantenían prendidas en la casa eran las de la cocina ya que al parecer las chicas se encontraban limpiando y lavando trastes. Horo Horo solo se dirigió directamente hacia la aguas termales con mucho cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención ya que si Anna se encontraba en la cocina también, de seguro lo mandaría de una patada a dormir a su habitación o peor, lo pondría a entrenar con Yoh.  
  
Ya parado en la entrada de las aguas termales se percato de que la luz se encontraba prendida, eso quería decir que alguien más ya se encontraba en el interior. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro en silencio pero debido a los vapores y la neblina que provoca el agua caliente no pudo identificar a la persona que se encontraba ahí hasta que entro al agua y se acerco lo suficiente como para identificarlo. Se trataba de Ren pero al parecer este no se había percatado aun de la presencia de Horo Horo ya que permanecía con los ojos cerrados aparentemente meditando.  
  
Horo Horo se sentó aun lado de él a menos de un metro de distancia pero nada, Ren seguía con los ojos cerrados. Horo comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Ren colocando su cara frente a la de este pero no con intenciones de besarlo ni nada por el estilo (según él XD) solo para ver si Ren reaccionaba. Ya cuando se encontraba a pocos centímetros de Ren...  
  
Ren: -Qué estas haciendo puercoespín?- de repente Ren habló lo que provoco un gran susto a Horo haciendo que saltara espontáneamente hacia atrás.  
  
Horo: -A.. este.. yo.. solo estaba... – y recuperando el porte – solo estaba viendo si te habías quedado dormido o si el calor ya te había mareado jeje -'-  
  
Ren: -Eso es todo? Bueno, buenas noches, ya me voy a dormir, con permiso.. – Ren ya se estaba levantando de su lugar cuando sintió como Horo Horo lo tomaban del brazo para detenerlo.  
  
Horo: -Espera! Yo... acerca de lo de la tarde... – Ren ya estaba comenzando a adquirir un tono rosado en sus mejillas no sabía si por miedo a lo que presentía que Horo le diría o si de verdad se estaba comenzando a marear con el calor del agua – yo... quería decirte que.. no deseo volver a pelear contigo... por que... de verdad te extrañe mucho... por que...- a cada frase Horo Horo se ponía más nervioso y las palabras tropezaban cada vez más en su boca mientras que Ren no sabía como reaccionar o que cara poner, solo sabía que no soportaría un segundo más esa situación por que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar o por lo rojo que se había tornado su cara o por la temperatura a la que se encontraba su cuerpo. Entre más rojo se ponía más calor se desprendía de su cuerpo y el lugar en el que se encontraban no ayudaba de mucho. – Por que yo!!...-  
  
Horo Horo no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento Ren se había desplomado en sus brazos, había perdido el conocimiento debido a que tanta frustración y calor debilitaron su cuerpo. Horo Horo lo unció que hizo fue dar un largo suspiro, cargarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación. Una vez dentro de la habitación de Ren, Horo Horo lo recostó en su futón y se quedo por unos segundos contemplándolo.  
  
-Creo que hasta el gran Ren Tao no puede soportar tanta presión...(con ternura)- (se refería al calor de las aguas termales :P) Horo Horo lo seguía contemplando pero esta vez con una gran ternura, y como no?, quien podría resistirse a esos delicados rasgos bien definidos de su rostro y a esos mechones de cabello violeta que brillaban con los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana. –tienes una gran facilidad para evitar mis palabras, no es así? – Horo Horo se inclino un poco y beso con ternura la frente de su inconsciente amigo, retiro unos cuantos mechones de su rostro y se puso de pie en silencio, se dirigió hacia la puerta –ya llegara el día..- la cerro lentamente y se fue silenciosamente hasta su habitación.  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿qué sera lo que Horo tiene que decirle a Ren? ¿encontraran el camino a la Aldea Apache? ¿por qué el cabello de Ren es violeta? ¿por qué el de Horo azul?  
  
Descubre algunas de las respuestas en PRÓXIMOS capitulos!!!!! (hagase notar la S en PROXIMOSSSS..XD =P) (solo bromeo =P)  
  
GOMEN NASAI por la demora!!! (hubo ciertas dificultades técnicas) Les guto? Ojala que sí!!! Que levanten la mano las personas que se dieron cuenta que ya incluí un poco de yaoi!!!! =D (publico: ... cri cof..) u-u' am bueno...  
  
Si se les hace que los capítulos son algo cortos háganmelo saber y les prometo que me esforzaré un poco más para hacerlos más largos --... y quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron review, en este momento no tengo sus nombres a la mano por que ALGUIEN no a pagado el infiernet y ps tengo que buscar un disquete y llevármelo a un café infiernet para subirlo (es por eso la demora, disculpen u-u) asi! una cosa más, si les interesa saber cual era el titulo anterior con mucho gusto se los pasare - ya que cuenta parte de la historia y ps si les da alguna pista y no les gusta la idea podrían dejar de perder su tiempo con mi fic jejejeje X3 pero talvez si lo encuentren interesante, verdad maylin asakura? --  
  
Bueno pues, ya los dejo por que han sido muchas palabrerías mías por el capitulo d hoy XD, nos vemos en el siguiente!!!  
  
SAYONARA!!!! MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! DEVERDAD SON INDISPENSABLES!!! XD 


	3. A viajar!

FELIZ ANIO NUEVO!!

GOMEN NASAIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! encerio!!.. yo se que me exedi demasiado.. mas de 7 meses para ser exactos n-n"".. pero por mas que me tarde nunca abandonare este fic.. no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar (aunque me tarde toda la vida u.u).. espero que sigan ahi.. auque eso sería mucho pedir.. es más.. me lo merezco u-u""!

Les prometo episodios más largos y con más Yaoi, por el momento solo estamos en la introducción, todavía no llegamos a lo principal por lo que debemos ser pacientes XD y agradezco de todo corazón a todos ustedes que me mandan reviews, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible :P.

Y a propósito... ya se que normalmente el nombre de mi protagonista se escribe "Len", pero yo decidi escribirlo "Ren" ya que en primer lugar, en japones la "l" se pronuncian como "r", y en segundo lugar REN en japones (o en chino..? o.o..en uno de esos X3..chin) significa AMOR :D X3!  
! Por eso prefiero ponerlo asi nn, esto solo es una aclaración :P, no estoy regañando a nadie, a decir verdad, nadie me a tocado el tema en ningun review XD!! Solo lo hago por que si :P y de ahora en adelante a esta sección le llamaremos COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR, XD por que siempre me salgo del tema :P pero basta de palabrerias mias y comenzemos a leer!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

3er Capitulo:  
A viajar!!!

Ya era de mañana, el sol comenzaba a subir lentamente y a penetrar por la ventana de la habitación de Ren, los rayos del sol le daban en la cara.

-"Donde estoy?" – Ren comenzaba a despertarse pero aun sin abrir los ojos –"estoy en mi habitación? Como llegue aquí?" – comenzó lentamente a recordar paso a paso lo que había sucedido la noche anterior –"estaba en las aguas termales" –

########FLASH BACK (desde el punto de vista de Ren) ###########

Ren se encontraba sentado dentro de la fosa con agua caliente, meditando sobre el viaje del día siguiente ya habían transcurrido dos horas. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado por el calor del lugar cuando de repente sintió como alguien abrió la puerta y entró silenciosamente.

-"quien será?" – su cabeza estaba tan mareada que no alcanzaba a identificar a aquella persona, normalmente la identificaría por su esencia pero su cabeza no se lo permitía.

Aquella persona entro al agua, pero solo cuando se acerco lo suficiente a él, pudo identificarlo, se trataba de Horo Horo y se había sentado a su lado.

-"que pretende este cabeza de hielo?" – en ese momento pudo sentir como Horo Horo comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente, cada vez la distancia entre sus rostros era menor –"qué es lo que esta haciendo? Qué intenta hacer?" – Ren ya se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para permitir que Horo Horo se acercara más, ya había comenzado a sentir sus mejillas arder cuando tubo que intervenir, tendría que detenerlo por que al parecer Horo Horo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

- Qué estas haciendo puercoespín? - Ren intervino de prisa disimulando el nerviosismo en su voz logrando una rápida reacción en Horo Horo.

Horo: -A.. este.. yo.. solo estaba... solo estaba viendo si te habías quedado dormido o si el calor ya te había mareado jeje -n-n'-

Ren: -.. "pues quien cree que soy como para quedarme dormido en un lugar como este" Eso es todo? Bueno, buenas noches, ya me voy a dormir, con permiso – Ren ya se estaba levantando de su lugar cuando sintió como Horo Horo lo tomaban del brazo para detenerlo –"Demonios, ahora que?"-

Horo Horo intentaba decirle algo pero para ese momento Ren ya se encontraba tan mareado que solo entendía una que otra palabra de Horo Horo, pero por la cara que alcanzaba a verle a Horo se trataba de algo serio –"intentara decirme lo de la tarde?"- la visión de Ren ya comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, sintió como la cabeza de le daba vueltas y todo se volvió oscuridad.

###########FIN DE FLASHBACK###############

Al aclarársele al memoria abrió los ojos pero al darle el sol en la cara, se sentó de golpe y ya que su vista se aclaró se dio cuenta de que se encontraba semidesnudo, solo cubierto por una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura, en ese momento giro su cabeza hacia la entrada de la habitación pero se llevó un gran susto al ver que su hermana se encontraba de rodillas a un lado del futón, mirándolo atentamente con una gran sonrisa y a poca distancia de él. Ren comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Que haces aquí hermana? No te encontrabas en China?- Ren pregunto deprisa al mismo tiempo que se paraba rapidamente y comenzaba a vestirse antes de que Jun le preguntara algo sobre las condiciones en las que estaba y al parecer funciono.

Jun: -A sí, pero decidí venir a verte, la curiosidad me estaba volviendo loca, jojojo-

Ren: -"como siempre" y?... vendrás con nosotros? "no, por favor!!" –

Jun: -No...-

Ren :- "Gracias!!!"-

Jun: -Me quedare aquí con Anna esperando noticias suyas, asi que no te olvides de escribir!!! n-n-

Ren: -Si hermana.. u-ú –

Jun: -Bien, será mejor que te des prisa, ya todos se encuentran desayunando abajo n-n-

Ren: - que?! o-o...- comenzo a vestirse más deprisa – por que no me dijiste antes o por que no me despertaste?? –

Jun: - n-n Oh!, es que te veías muy tierno ahí dormidito jijiji –

Ren: - OWO HERMANA!!! Deja de decir estupideces!!-

Jun: - Que? pues es la verdad n.n, jojojo-

Ren: uwu" jhm!-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando pacíficamente...

Liserg: -Oye Ryo... –

Ryo: -Sí mi querido Liserg -? – en cuanto este escucho la voz de Liserg respondió rápidamente aun cuando Liserg no habia terminado su pregunta.

Liserg: -n-n" a… si.. este..(jhm!) lograste contactar a Billy? "uu" –

Todos voltearon interesados en escuchar la respuesta a aquella pregunta ya que ninguno tenia intenciones de caminar hasta el aeropuerto tan temprano en la mañana, después de todo tendrían que caminar mucho mas para llegar a la aldea apache.

Ryo: -A! Este yo... ""Por que mi amor pregunta por mi otro amor? Se están viendo a mis espaldas? No es que sea celoso!! Solo pregunto por él, pero por que no tuvo que preguntarme alguien más. Tal vez esta interesado en Billy... O-O... Oh no,  
es un complot entre mis dos amores!!!""- se distrajo y comenzó a desvariar entre sus pensamientos como un tonto :P (quien mas, mas que Ryo)

Manta: -Am! Ryo!! Te encuentras bien?-

Yoh: -Despierta Ryo! n-n"-

Chocolove: -Ya se quedo jetón!!-

Horo: -Lo lograste si o no?!-

Ryo: (regresando a la realidad subitamente) –A! Este.. sí! Pero todavía se encuentra de vacaciones, lo siento amigos, tendremos que irnos caminando...-

Yoh: -O podemos pagar un taxi n-n –

Anna: -O pedirle raite a alguien más!!!- Anna no permitiria que pagaran un taxi siendo que pueden irse caminando.

En ese momento entro Ren al comedor y Jun se fue derecho a la cocina, se veía todavía cansado y aun tenia cierto colorete en sus mejillas por lo de la escena con su hermana.

Ren: -Buenos días u-u –

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que este tomo asiento entre Horo y Liserg.

Yoh: -Hola! Ya te sientes mejor? n-n -

Ren: - "eh?"

Manta: - Ah! Es verdad, ayer te desmayaste en las aguas termales, no es así?-

Ren: -owo bueno.. yo.. –

Horo: -Si! Y yo lo tuve que cargar hasta su habitación, jaja –

Liserg: "owo"

Ren: -" así fue? OWO" uu.. o si.. perdona las molestias Hoto-Hoto –

Horo: -Que es Horo Horo!!, pero no te preocupes por "las molestias", que crees que te iba a dejar ahí tirado? si para eso son los amigos nn – Horo alargo su brazo y tomo a Ren por el cuello para tallarle la cabeza con el puño, esto solo provoco mas de una cara coloreada y una que otra amenaza de Ren.

Anna: -Bueno!!! Ya fue mucha platica!! – interrumpió – es hora de que tomen camino y es mejor que se den prisa si no, no alcanzarán el avión! – el avión partía a las 7 en punto con rumbo hacia America sin escalas (y eso ya que manta cubrio los gastos.. y le salio más caro.. manta: u-u""), solo que al llegar surgiría un problema que nadie había previsto...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Ya todos se encontraban parados en medio de la calle y con sus respectivas mochilas, Ryo intento llamar a Billy por ultima vez, levanto su pulgar pero no surgió efecto por lo que continuaron su camino a pie.

- - - Chocolove: -Iuuu!! >. Quien piso popo de perro!? – - -

Ya habían llegado a la ciudad pero aun les faltaba atravesarla para llegar al aeropuerto, por lo que rápidamente lograron conseguir quien los llevara hasta alla. (holgazanes XD).

Llegaron al aeropuerto solo con el pequeño problema de que ya se les estaba haciendo tarde y el avión estaba a punto de despegar, ya eran las 8:50 y el avión despegaba a las 7 y aun necesitaban atravesar el aeropuerto lleno de gente, registrar el equipaje, pasaportes, etc. Corrieron a toda prisa por el aeropuerto (con Manta quedandose por detras.. por sus logicas razones XD).. ya estaban llegando.. dejaron su equipaje listo para subir al avión, registraron sus pasaportes pero hubo dificultades con Chocolove por lo que se demoraron más, corrieron hasta la entrada del tunel que los llevaría al avión pero ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta se acababa de cerrar y por más que la golpearon intentando resivir una respuesta ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, el avión despegó y ellos no hiban en el, en esos momentos ya estaba pasando por la mente de todos lo que les pasaría al regresar a casa y encontrarse con Anna, el escalofrio fue inevitable entre todos los presentes..

------------

Ya se habían resignado y se encontraban camino a la pensión, (esta ves si hiban caminando ya que entre más tardaran en llegar más tardaría el castigo que resivirían.. aunque fuera inevitable).

Yoh: TT-TT...creo que a Anna no le gustara esto..

Manta: tienes razón..además de que perdimos el equipaje..T-T "y que yo tuve que pagar uu# los boletos"..

Horo: ..TT-TT tengo hambre.. brgrrgrgbgr -

Chocolove: a mi tambien ya me ruge la tripa.. T-T

Ryo: hubieramos podido comprar otros boletos para otro vuelo mas tarde si no hubiera sido por estos dos - refiriendose a Horo y a Ren.

-Qué?!?!.. ahora nos culpan?- exclamó Horo Horo sintiendose ofendido -si ese viejo no nos hubiera insultado todo seguiría bien!..jhm! -

Ren: de que te quejas?!..si tu empezaste todo el relajo u-u#

Horo: cual relajo!!.. yo solo le estaba haciendo ver mis derechos.. si no hubiera sido por que tu....

Lyserg: BASTA!.. ya no lograran resolver nada si siguen discutiendo "aunque por mi estaría mejor si terminaran peleados u-u".. solo tenemos que esperar a ver que es lo que pasa.. u-uU

Horo y Ren: JHM!.. - y se dieron las espaldas pero muy en su interior los dos se sentian heridos al ver que siempre terminaran así,  
peliando y sin dirigirse la palabra.

#########FLASHBACK########

En el aeropuerto...

Horo: EY!!.. dejenos pasar!!..ey!.. nuestro equipaje se quedo ahi adentro!!..

Ren: no lograras nada gritando de esa forma uu#, ademas el equipaje ya se fue en el avión.. no ahi nada que podamos hacer..

Horo: Exijo hablar con el gerente!!.. - al parecer Horo había ignorado las palabras de Ren y seguia gritando al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta-

Ren: u-u##

- Ey! tu! - Horo se dirgio hacia un empelado del aeropuerto y agarrandolo por el cuello del uniforme lo amenazo diciendo.  
- con quien puedo hablar sobre un equipaje perdido?!? -

Empleado:...eh..ah..AHHH!!!..- se safó de Horo Horo y salió corriendo -

Lyserg: que crees que estas haciendo.. solo lograras que nos corran de aqui!

Yoh: n-n"..jijiji..(con risa nerviosa)

Horo: ah!.. - ya estaba apunto de contestarle a Lyserg cuando se vio interrumpido..

-En que puedo ayudarlos jovencitos?- el gerente del aeropuerto había legado con dos guardaespaldas por detras y con el empleado que Horo acababa de amenazar

Manta: ah.. señor, pues vera..

Horo: JA!.. con usted quería hablar!..

Todos: O-O.. Horo Horo!.. noo!

Horo: fijese que nos cerraron la puerta en la cara y para variar se llevaron nuestro equipaje hasta America!!!..

Gerente:.. aaa.. pero ahi no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.. esos problemas son causados por la IRRESPONSABILIDAD de muestros clientes como USTEDES comprenderan.. jo jo jo.. - con un tono burlón, el gerente solo estaba logrando sacar de quicio a más de uno de nuestros compañeros..

Ren: IRRESPONSABILIDAD??!!.. a quien le esta llamando irresponsables!! - Ren ya estaba fastidiado con la situación y de pilón se aparece este gerente incompetente por lo que se levantó de su lugar y se le enfrentó..

Gerente: pues a quien más?.. al niño mocoso que llegó tarde y perdió su equipaje.. jo jo jo - dijo este sin basilar y solo disfrutando de como lograba hacerlos enojar tan facilmente..

Ren: QUE!!!???..nadie insulta al gran Len Tao! - Ren ya estaba apunto de soltarle un golpe de no haber sido por Horo Horo que interfirio

Horo:.. ey!.. no tiene por que decirle niño mocoso!..

Ren: "owo... Horo.."

Horo: "O.O oh.." - al darse cuenta de lo obio que eso sonó al defenderlo..

Horo: esta bien que sea un pequeño cabeza deforme u.u pero no tiene por que insultarlo así!.. "yo y mi gran boca.. solo por el temor de que se sepa la verdad.. -.-"

Ren: U-U#######...A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DEFORME!!??--..

Horo: " y aqui vamos de nuevo.." pues no veo a nadie aqui con la misma descripcion!.. - y comenzaron a discutir como siempre lo hacen, solo que esta ves llamando la atención de todo la gente que se encontraba ahí..

Manta, Chocolove, Yoh, Lyserg, Fausto y Ryo no hacían otra cosa más que ver como discutían sus amigos y como las cosas hiban de mal en peor, intentaban detenerlos pero era inutil..

Genrente: ..eh.. o.oU?.. oigan ustedes dos!.. si no se detienen ahora mismo los tendre que correr y no volveran a viajar en algun avión de esta compañia!..

Horo y Ren: USTED CALLESE!!... ppum!..- y de un golpe mandaron volando al gerente hasta el otro lado del aeropuerto con sus dos gardaespaldas siguiendole el rastro. "señoor!!"..

#############FIN DEL FLASHBACK##############

Ya habían llegado a la pensión solo que ni uno de ellos de atrevia a entrar..

Yoh: ..y bien?.. n-n".. quien quiere entrar primero?..

Todos: O-O. - todos movian sus cabezas de un lado al otro en señal de no.. todos incluso Ren (auqneu no lo expresara al igual que los demas)  
se encontraban aterrados por la situación.. nadie podia imaginar como reaccionaria Anna.. solo sabían que sería algo horrible e inevitable..

Ryo: yo digo que Horo Horo y Ren deberían ser los primero en entrar u-u.. - todos comenzaron a opinar casi en susurro para no ser descubiertos por Anna-

Horo:.. que?.. por que nosotros??..

Chocolove: que ya se te olvido cabeca' hueca?.. si no hubiera sido por ustedes dos huebieramos encontrado una solución a esta problema pue'

Ren: no generalices.. Horo Horo empezó todo u-u jhm! - Ren se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con una actitud seria y fria pero no se daba cuenta de que esto heria un poco más a Horo.. despues de todo, todo lo que hacia Horo Horo era defenderlo y defender a ambos y Ren solo le echaba la culpa del problema.

- tienes razón..- susurro un resignado Horo Horo dandose cuenta de la realidad, su Ren nunca le respondería, nunca lograría penetrar aquel corazón duro y frío que poseía aquel amado suyo, ya nisiquiera le importaba el castigo que recibiría por parte de Anna, solo quería alejarse de esos ojos dorados que lo miraban con incredulidad y que lo volvían loco, esos ojos dorados, que según él, nunca le darían una mirada de ternura.

Todos: eh?!..O-O

- yo iré primero.. Ren tiene razón.. si no fuera por mi no estariamos aqui.. no se preocupen.. -

Todos lo observaban con asombro en especial Ren, nunca creeyo que Horo aceptara una responsabilidad. Horo Horo ya estaba apunto de atravesar la puerta de enfrente cuando..

- espera! - Horo escucho esa voz tan familiar y se dio la vuelta para encontrar un Ren que lo sujetaba del brazo..

Todos: O-O..- nadie decía una palabra mientras observaban la escena-

- yo iré contigo..- dijo Ren soltando del brazo a Horo Horo -..despues de todo.. yo tambien tengo algo de culpa u-u..-

Horo Horo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.. su Ren.. estaba mostrando un lado totalmente desconocido para él.. un lado sensible y considerado, el corazón de Horo Horo dio un brinco y una pequeña flamita de esperanza se encendió.

- de acuerdo , vamos.. - los dos atravesaron la puerta silenciosamente mientras los demás permanecian en silencio y meditando...

Yoh: jijiji..n.n todos piensan lo mismo que yo?..

Todos los demas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, excepto Lyserg que en su interior ardía de celos...

-------------------

Horo y Ren entraron al jardín de la pensión, ya casi era medio día y la luz del sol no les ayudaba en nada para disimular su presencia en la pensión. Ya casi llegaban a la puerta, Ren ya estaba a punto de tocar cuando..

- espera...- Horo se habia detenido unos pasos antes de Ren y había tomado una actitud seria

- que sucede Horo Horo?.. si vamos a hacerlo ahi que hacerlo rapido antes de que nos vaya peor..- respondio Ren sin voltear a verlo.

Horo: bueno..esque.. yo.. antes de que nos enfrentemos con Anna..yo.. quería decirte que..

Ren: ... W -volteando a verlo- ...

Horo: gracias!.. por acompañarme n-n

Ren... o.. eso es todo? uwuU

- sip! n-n " n-n' "- respondio Horo energeticamente

Ren: bien.. no ahi de que n-n

Los dos se intercambiaron un leve sonrisa, la cual no duro mucho en la cara de Horo Horo..

Ren:.. que pasa?.. - Ren se volteo y detras de él se escontraba Anna parada en la puerta con una cara sin expresión pero con su aura ardiendo de ira...

-------------------------------------

Continuará..

Como lograran nuestros heroes librarse de esta?.. como llegaran a America?...encuentra las respuestas en el proximo capitulo!

Espero que les guste este capitulo, se lo dedico a Mailyn Asakura que siempre me esta apoyando ;), GRACIAS AMIGA!;)

Espero sus reviews !!...NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!! Ja ne!..


End file.
